


Take me in your arms, show me your true colors

by Ramen (BlushingTeddybear)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingTeddybear/pseuds/Ramen
Summary: Sylvain and Dedue made a terrible mistake. And they can't help doing it again. And again.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	1. The taste of your lips

**Author's Note:**

> I've had SylvDue brainworms for a while and I needed to get this out... I'm planning to fit as many Sylvain hcs as I can in this baby!  
> Content warning for mention of past child abuse (Sylvain...) and mention of xenophobia. Sylvain has some issues he keeps denying. Also there will be angst to spice up the horny, I am terribly sorry. Please be aware that English isn't my first language (the fic is beta read by two/three people though so it should be okay).

Coming to Garreg Mach was one of the best thing Sylvain ever did. Here he was away from his frigid homeland and equally frigid family, far enough from all the responsibilities he would have to eventually take over in the future. For now he wanted to enjoy his youth. And the monastery was the perfect place for that, with pretty girls and handsome boys all around him at all hours. He found the classes to be relatively easy as well and even got to help out some of his classmates with their homework. Life really was sweet at the academy and while grateful for the peace of mind it brought him, Sylvain was feeling mischievous.

"Dimitri sure is popular, isn't he? But I've never seen him close to a girl. How about you?"

His new past time was to tease his childhood friends on his most favorite topic : love. He couldn't take the joke too far with Ingrid or Felix lest the former shut off entirely and the latter threaten to suffocate him with a pillow in the dead of the night. The only potential victim left was Dimitri and, bless his soul, he was too proper and kind to actually get mad at his friend. Seeing the crown prince get all flustered and antsy when asked if he had ever dreamt about kissing someone was the best distraction ever.

Until it wasn't anymore.

Dimitri grew accustomed to Sylvain's teasing rather quickly and now he would just dismiss him with an empty warning. No more furious blushing. No more stuttering mess.

However Sylvain didn't admit defeat and instead found another way to embarrass His Highness. And that was involving other people in his banter. In this case, the closest person to Dimitri and the only one Sylvain wasn't too sure about the reaction.

"I do not wish to answer your questions, Sylvain. Please go away."

"Aw, don't be like that! I'm sure you know this side of Dimitri more than I do. Hell, more than any of us do! He's tied to your hips, of course you would have noticed something, mh?"

Truth be told, although Dimitri, he, Ingrid and Felix were close friends during their childhood, the last few years were rough for all of them. Sylvain wasn't directly involved in the Tragedy but he had some… family circumstances that shook him pretty hard as well. He couldn't be as present for Dimitri as we would have wanted to and he regretted that. But seeing him now, smiling and making friends, it warmed Sylvain's heart and pushed him forward to catch up on lost time. He was grateful to Dedue for being there and supporting Dimitri. Sylvain has had already met him a few times before the academy days but they've never had the occasion to properly talk together. He wanted to catch up on that as well!

"Even if I would have noticed anything, I highly doubt His Highness would want me to tell you of all people."

Sylvain clutched his chest and brought the back of his hand to his forehead, mimicking the broken-hearted stance the opera songstresses would make.

"You wound me, friend! I am but concerned about him. It isn't healthy for a young man to keep it all bottled up inside, you know. If he's not courting a beautiful girl, then I hope he's taking care of himself at least."

His wink and suggestive hand gesture brought a scowl to Dedue's face. Teasing him was so fun so far. He wasn't as pushy as Ingrid and definitely not as aggressive as Felix. That made Sylvain want to see just how far he could push him before having to retreat.

"C'mon big man! Dimitri himself said you were his confidant, I overheard him say it to the teacher. So how much does he confides in you?"

Dedue pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, seriously considering whether the violets flowerbed really needed weeding or not.

"Does he dream about girls from our class? Mercedes is quite the cutie after all, I wouldn't be surprised."

"I do not know. Please be quiet."

That was dry and dismissive, alright. But he was still polite and reserved. Sylvain pressed further.

"Or maybe one from the Black Eagles? I mean no one in their right mind would look at Dorothea's tits and not rub one out afterwards, right?"

"Quiet, Sylvain."

Just a bit more.

"You know what? He's at that age where you discover stuff about yourself so maybe he's been looking at the guys instead. I can't blame him, we've got some cuties in that department too."

"Sylvain."

That sounded like a warning. And if Sylvain knew any better, he would know that now was the best moment to call quits and apologize. But Sylvain was high on adrenaline at the mere thought of the ever calm and poised Dedue getting angry and all he did was lick his lips before pushing again.

"We all take our baths together too. Must be hard to keep himself in check with all the studs in our class. Do you think he likes men more like Ashe? Or maybe he likes them tall and thick like you-"

"Would you shut up?!"

Dedue's strong, deep voice echoed through the greenhouse and right into Sylvain's skull.

" _Make me._ "

Maybe his brain short-circuited at the force of Dedue’s voice because not a single thought was put into his reply. In fact, he went as far as forget to add the usual playfulness to his tone and sounded way too serious. Of course Dedue would just dismiss him, ignore him, or maybe even yell at him and banish him from the greenhouse at worst.

No.

Before Sylvain could even register what was happening, Dedue grabbed the hair behind his head and pushed him in a kiss.

_Ah?_

It was clear as day that Dedue had little to no experience in kissing people. His lips were closed shut in a small pout and Sylvain could feel the hardness of his teeth behind all of it. _Cute._ He could feel Dedue's hand grasping his hair tight, almost painful, with that big hand of his. He felt all his muscles relax for some reason and mentally giggled when the picture of a mother cat holding her kitten by the scruff came to his mind.

Dedue’s eyes were tightly closed. He looked somehow embarrassed. _Aw, that's so cute_. Maybe Sylvain will indulge himself as well then. He closed his own eyes and gave in to the kiss, answering Dedue's desperate attempt by slightly opening his mouth.

In all honesty, Sylvain thought Dedue to be shy and reserved when it came to love. Well, he couldn't be more wrong. He actually (and surprisingly) seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss as soon as Sylvain presented it. His tongue was gently licking the inside of Sylvain's cheeks, caressing the roof of his palate and playing with the other's tongue with an unexpected sensuality. A moan escaped Sylvain's throat and Dedue circled his arm over the redhead's waist to bring him even closer, pressing him against his chest. Sylvain couldn't help but shiver in the embrace and slowly slid his hands up behind Dedue's neck, fingers reaching in silver hair.

In the silence of the empty greenhouse, the wet sounds of the now sloppy kiss and muffled moans were deafening but Sylvain couldn't care less. What was important right now was Dedue's hand on his waist, the one on his nape, Dedue's warmth against his chest and Dedue's soft lips on his own. Sylvain found himself enjoying this moment a lot and wishing it would go on forever. Dedue was so strong and sturdy, he could go limp in his arms and not worry about falling down. _So that's why you rely on him so much, Dimitri._ _How nice._

They eventually had to break their most passionate kiss to catch some air. Sylvain was a mess. Lips shiny with saliva, cheeks flushed pink and his eyes lidded and dark with arousal. He himself was admiring Dedue's face while leaning into his arms. How curious that he never noticed the crease between his brows before, or the vivid green of his eyes, how his nose darkens when blushing... _Wait._ Something wasn't quite right. Sylvain has had many kisses in his life and Dedue's expression right now wasn't what he usually got out of his partners. Was that regret? _Disgust?_ But _why?_ As he tried to read more into his expression, Dedue shoved him away. Hard. Sylvain stumbled and barely managed to balance himself without falling. Dedue glared at him for a second and turned his heels, quickly walking out of the greenhouse.

 _What was that_? The redhead was positively puzzled. He reckoned both of them enjoyed the kiss. Hell, Dedue _moaned_ into his mouth and if that wasn't a good indicator then what was? But facts are what they are and the one that mattered for now was that Dedue ran away wearing something close to disgust on his face.

Well. It didn’t really matter. Sylvain was a man intelligent enough to understand that he wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea, plus Dedue only kissed him to shut him up. He got a bit caught up in the moment, sure, but by the look on his face as he fled, Sylvain deduced that this kiss was a one-time thing and that he probably shouldn’t tell anyone about it.

\---

They met again the day after for morning class. Dedue only glanced at him as Sylvain walked into the common room before going back to his conversation with Dimitri. He was his ever poised self, stoic and firm, as if all the embarrassment from the day before vanished in the span of a single night. Sylvain was still staring a few minutes later as Dedue briefly smiled at a bad joke Dimitri seemed to have learnt from Alois. So he _can_ smile, uh? That's cute. It is also a bit unfair that only Dimitri got to have it but well, royal privileges are a thing after all. Sylvain diverted his eyes and went to his seat. For the rest of the class, he managed to focus on the content of the class, squinting whenever the teacher pointed at white scribbles on the blackboard without stealing a single glance at Dedue. 

As things were, they both didn't have to interact with each other even once in the day. Byleth appointed Sylvain to knight training ( _ugh_ ) which meant lots of riding and lance wielding practice while Dedue's stature was perfectly suited for an armored unit (or so they said) so he was mostly weight training and practicing his axe skills. The point is, they didn't train together per se though the whole class was occupying the training ground, making it easier for Byleth to overview their students' progress. _The point is,_ Sylvain can actually see Dedue train. He still hasn't forgotten the power behind the arms that had kept him close, or the hard and warm feeling on his chest. And he's positively sure staring at a bare-chested sweating-under-the-sun gorgeous Dedue wasn't going to help him forget so soon. The tip of Ingrid's lance pulled him out of his sightseeing.

"Can you _please_ concentrate, Sylvain? You're being rude."

Oh yeah, Ingrid wanted him to give her his best during training. She was swift and quick on her feet but Sylvain was basically born to wield a freak lance so she didn't give him much trouble. Even more reason why she wanted him to be serious when training together. Sylvain guessed she didn't want him to look down on her, or deemed him a worthy opponent who could bring the best out of her. She was strong and endured so, so much already, all he wanted was to let her bloom while protecting her from more grief. However he could never let her know that, she would be way too embarrassed. Instead, he corrected his stance and looked right into her eyes with a smirk.

"Alright Ingrid, brace yourself!"

\---

Come dinner, they didn't talk in the dining hall either. Dedue was sitting right next to Dimitri (as usual) while Sylvain sat next to Felix. He was facing the crown prince and trying very hard not to let his gaze wander to the left where Dedue was eating in silence, eyes set on his plate. 

"You know the girl I told you about last time?" Sylvain asked lightly, picking Felix's grilled eggplant to put it in his own plate.

"Joëlle was it? I saw her with you at the market a few days ago, quite a beauty indeed." Dimitri answered after swallowing a forkful of gratin.

"Nah, Your Highness, I'm talking about Christa. Joëlle was the girl before her. Well you'll never guess what!" And to Felix's plate went his beef slices. Sylvain wasn't a fan of red meat, might as well give it away as a peace offering.

"Isn't that too soon, Sylvain? I mean, that's the third girlfriend in two weeks… I think you should slow down a bit."

Sylvain chuckled and rested his chin on the back of his hand.

"What am I supposed to do when they leave me and I end up alone and cold, Your Highness? Will you be the one to console me?"

He was joking, obviously. First, he would never lay with one of his childhood friends. That was gross. Second, trying a move on the crown prince of Faerghus was a bad idea. That was for a lot of reasons but mostly because the current Margrave would absolutely slap his son back to the goddess if he heard word of it.

Sylvain's eyes unconsciously wandered to the left and he was surprised to see Dedue staring at him, scowling. That was unexpected to say the least. Sylvain was known in the entire monastery for his flirty behaviour and sometimes raunchy jokes. Hell, the Blue Lions were in the front row for most of his antics, of course Dedue knew about them as well. But he never reacted to any of it, save maybe a judgmental stare from time to time. But _that_ was an intense glare and Sylvain didn't know what to read into it. Dedue didn’t care about Faerghan propriety, that would’ve made for a very distasteful joke. _Ah_. Was he perhaps concerned for Dimitri’s integrity? The redhead chuckled at the thought. Such a devoted friend. He could feel his lips turn up in a fond smile.

"I'm just kidding, haha. I hear your advice, Your Highness, but I can't promise I'll follow it." he added with a wink, not waiting for any answer from Dimitri. The latter frowned, which contrasted with his now red cheeks. He didn't bring up the subject again for the entire evening and Sylvain was grateful for that because he wasn't inclined to listen anyway.

Sprawled on his bed, Sylvain had all the time he needed to leisurely think about the situation. Dedue appeared to him like a guy with very little experience in all matters of love or flirt. His reactions were cute back then, Sylvain remembered fondly the pouty lips, the dark blush on his nose, the strong hands on his back. He wanted to be selfish and be held by Dedue again with same intensity, the same warmth. Sylvain realized he has had a glimpse at a very rare side of Dedue, the which he never could've imagined. A very _cute_ side of him. He wanted to see it more. To feel the desperation and want again and keep it all for himself. A side no one has ever seen. The big man already reacted once, which meant he wasn't immune to seduction like some would speculate. Sylvain just had to look good around him, smile at him and lid his eyes when they met Dedue's.

His mind wandered around. He still could feel the warmth and width of Dedue's hands on his back. He imagined how they would feel holding his waist, his hips. He felt a throb between his legs. Would Dedue grip his hair the same way he did back in the greenhouse? Would he tilt Sylvain's head to the side, reveal his neck and bite it, mark it as his own? 

The noble's hands found their way down to his trousers and swiftly unbuckled them, letting the belt fall on the wooden floor next to the bed. He closed his eyes, picturing the frame of Dedue's back in the bathhouse, sheeny with sweat and steam, and wondered how his shoulders would look with scratch marks all over them. Would Dedue even let him do that or would he pin Sylvain's hands to the mattress, keep this filthy slut's hands away from him?

Sylvain rolled over just in time to moan into his pillow. He let go of himself to kick his uniform pants off and retrieved a small vial of oil from his nightstand. He uncorked it with his teeth and poured a generous amount of oil in his right hand before putting it back onto the nightstand and going back into position. Face into the pillow to muffle his voice and his ass in the air. It was shameful and delicious. Everytime Sylvain touched himself like _that_ was kind of a ritual. First the oil. Then he rubbed his hands together to spread it more or less evenly. His right one went behind him, fingers nudging between his cheeks and massaging his entrance. The left hand oiled up his length and he slowly, carefully began to stroke himself.

He wanted to taste Dedue, to feel his tongue again. He wanted Dedue's strong hands to fold him in half on this very bed and to get fucked stupid. Ah, but the man was probably a romantic. He would take his time to touch Sylvain, let his large hands roam over his chest, feel every muscle along his ribs, follow the trail of red hairs down and down. Sylvain slipped the tip of his finger inside and sighed. Dedue was a gentle man. He would take care to open him slowly, making sure not to rush. He would kiss the noble while fingering him, maybe tease his nipples or devour his neck. His fingers were thick recalled Sylvain before adding a second one inside, sighing at the stretch.

His left hand paced up and he was now panting into the fabric of his pillow. How shameful that he was touching himself while fantasizing about his friend's retainer. He truly had no restrain. Did he really deserve to be handled with so much care? Whores don't get to make love after all, and Dedue wouldn't mistake Sylvain for a lover. He was pumping his fingers in and out now, fisting his dick to match the rhythm. He wanted Dedue to fuck his guts like the bitch in heat he was. He wanted Dedue to get mad at him and manhandle him so bad, glaring at him with the same judgmental, beautiful green eyes Sylvain admired in the greenhouse. His imagination was running wild as he approached his climax but what made him tip over the edge and spill all over the bed sheets and clench around his fingers was the memory of dear cute Dedue smiling warmly at Dimitri.

That has been intense. Post-nut Sylvain was truly baffled and a little bit awkward after experiencing such wild and vivid fantasies. It wasn't too bad though he thought, this wanking session had been incredibly good so he decided to keep those fantasies in a part of his mind for an eventual later use. Once his body cleaned and the bed sheet discarded in a corner of his room, Sylvain slipped back in his bed, spent and content, and behind his closed eyes he dreamt of green pastures under the brightest sun.

\---

When he saw Dedue again in the morning, he didn't avert his eyes. He walked to him instead, and flashing his best smile, greeted him and Dimitri who was at his side, as ever.

"Good morning Your Highness, Dedue. What a beautiful day today, isn't it?"

Dedue only nodded in response but Dimitri showed more enthusiasm.

“Beautiful day it is indeed. I hope you’ll keep that positivity and energy during tomorrow’s joint training, yes?”

Oh yes, the joint training. The teachers of all three houses agreed on a special event where all the students would mix together and spend a whole afternoon training and practicing and - hopefully, bonding. Byleth _did_ tell them about it but Sylvain isn’t that well acquainted with the other lance-wielders outside of the Blue Lions so he couldn’t really look forward to spend a whole afternoon trading blows for sport with Leonie and Ferdinand. He liked Ferdinand as a fellow art connoisseur but the man was absolutely insufferable with a lance in his hands.

“Oh yeah, I can’t wait! Speaking of which…” Sylvain turned to Dedue and shot his best friendliest smile. “Teacher asked me to prep the equipment for the event, and they told me to take you with me as well. You’re okay with that?”

Dedue nodded again and gave out a throaty hum that could only be interpreted as a yes.

“If the professor asked, I have no choice but to do it.”

“Perfect! Then wait for me after class, okay? We’ll go to the training grounds together.”

Another nod. Simple, efficace, straightforward. 

The detail Sylvain didn’t feel the need to add was that Byleth didn’t ask for them out of the blue. The redhead wanted a moment alone with Dedue, that meant without Dimitri around and the only way to do so was to somehow coax Dedue in this special mission. He personally volunteered to help in private to Byleth and asked for Dedue as helping hands under the pretense that moving weapons around would be very beneficial to Dedue’s training. He made sure to keep this information to himself though. Dedue didn’t need to know the whole truth.

Dedue waited after class, as promised. Sylvain made sure all the other Lions were already a safe distance away before getting closer to his side. They made their way to the deserted training grounds, all the other students either eating their lunch in the dining hall or strolling down the market. Sylvain idle chat, considerably more proper than their last face to face, but to which Dedue didn’t partake. The man was a tough nut to crack but now was the perfect opportunity for Sylvain.

“Hey Dedue, I wanted to ask you something.” he let a few lances drop onto the ground. No answer but Dedue did pause in his movement to listen.

“It’s about, you know, last time, in the greenhouse…” Sylvain paused for a couple of seconds, gauging the retainer’s reaction. If anything, Dedue wasn’t looking his way and rather busied himself with organizing swords by size and use. Sylvain crept closer, careful not to startle his target.

“I wanted to tell you. I really liked it actually. And I wanted to know if you liked it too. You seemed rather bothered back then.”

Dedue straightened his back and slightly turned his head, glancing at Sylvain from the corner of his eyes.

“I apologize if my behaviour troubled you. I assure you it will not happen again so rest easy.”

“Hey now, I never said it troubled me. Actually… I’d like to do it again if that’s alright with you.” the redhead said, sidestepping to face Dedue. He was blushing. _Cute._ “I thought you enjoyed it maybe as much as I did. Don’t you want to try again?”

A step closer, a few inches separating their faces.

“I don’t think this is appropriate. You shouldn’t associate with someone like me. If… If the word spread around that a noble was flirting with a man of Duscur-” Sylvain shushed him with a single finger very lightly pressed on the dark lips.

“I don’t care about that. I don’t want the Duscurian. I want you, Dedue.” he leaned closer still and felt their breathe meet in between. “Will you give it to me?”

Sylvain could feel the man tense up upon the words. He removed his finger not without tracing a line faintly on Dedue's jaw. He looked at him through his eyelashes with the same pleading eyes he would ask Ingrid a favor with. And then, with a voice no louder than a murmur and his gaze fixed on the taller man's lips :

"Just one kiss. _Please_."

Just with that, Dedue seemed to resign himself and reached for Sylvain’s cheek, carefully cupping it in his palm. Sylvain smiled as Dedue leaned in for the kiss and once again their tongues met. The redhead hummed his satisfaction while his hands found their rightful place on his partner’s neck, fingers brushing against the silver hair. Dedue’s crept behind Sylvain’s head, supporting it as the leaned ever further, deepening the kiss.

\---

They started making out like that everyday, hidden from unwanted stares and always with the same intensity as their first time in the greenhouse. They did it again after the joint training, still sweating from the effort, Sylvain’s back against the rough stones behind the bathhouse. They did it again the day after, Sylvain finding Dedue in the garden after finishing his stable duties. And again hidden by the stairs leading to the second floor dorms. Once again in the shadow of a merchant’s stand in a corner of the market while shopping. Sylvain was savoring each one of those kisses, even more when Dedue was the one initiating usually by tugging on Sylvain’s sleeve, asking without a single word said, and Sylvain couldn’t help but comply and find the nearest safe spot for their kissing session.

Despite everything, Dedue’s large hands didn’t leave Sylvain’s fantasies, the lingering feeling of them on his hair, neck, back, and waist enough for Sylvain to relieve himself in private. His body wanted more from the man, that was clear as day. It was something he couldn’t get out of a girl, and something he couldn’t genuinely ask from other men. But Dedue was different. Dedue was solid, sturdy, a lifeline in the ocean. If Dimitri could rely so much on him, then Sylvain figured he could do as much. Not for the same reasons of course. But maybe Dedue needed the relief as well, and that was enough for Sylvain to raise his hopes.


	2. Your broken mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedue is tormented by the lingering touch of Sylvain's lips on his. He decides to follow his desires and let a mistake happen. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be switching POV for each chapter so next one will be from Sylvain's POV. This chapter is a bit longer than the first and I don't know yet if the next ones will be similarly long or not. I leave it to Sothis to guide me through Sylvain and Dedue's pining.  
> Please mind the additional tags! I will add them as the story goes.  
> Thank you and enjoy!

Dedue never really thought about love. He could have, a long time ago, pictured an older self as the spitting image of his own parents, in love, married, two children laughing in the garden while the mouth-watering smell of fish stew announced the time for dinner. As a kid, he often said that he wanted to be just like his father and such an earnest declaration never failed to make his mother laugh and his father puff out his chest with pride. At that time, he may not have thought much about love for himself but he knew what love looked like and he knew he wanted to feel this happiness forever.

The flames of the Tragedy had burnt his home and his heart, leaving only ashes behind them. Dimitri became an anchor in a colourless world, gave him a reason to walk when he had no place to go back to anymore. It had been hard. To rely on Dimitri, to know he lived the same atrocities as he did and yet to still resent all that was dear to the prince who saved his life. It had been incredibly hard and painful, even with the support of his new friend by his side.

He remembered his first day at court, his first time meeting Dimitri’s noble friends. He remembered spotting a single sliver of bright red in a sea of black grief and blue pride. In his memories, Sylvain was the only one smiling in the room. Though, he recalled the smile was blatantly fake. It looked like nothing but a mere facade, a way to hide his own sorrow, to stay humble towards all the people around him who lost someone or something dear to them. He remembered seeing Sylvain smile with his mouth and hurt with his eyes and he remembered Sylvain being the only one who came to greet him.

He'd learn afterwards that Sylvain was the Margrave Gautier’s son and that he was never at court for a long time as the Margrave couldn’t stay too far from the border for too long and refused to leave his heir unattended in Fhirdiad. Dedue met him again a few times over the span of the last four years, a bright smile on his lips, red hair ruffled by the harsh northern wind, and sometimes an arm wrapped in white bandages. Sylvain was older than the rest of them, he always took care of Felix, Ingrid and Dimitri as if he were their caretaker. Back then, Dedue mostly watched them all play from the sideline, staying alone despite Dimitri’s relentless invitations. 

He didn't understand at the time why none of the children worried about Sylvain's injuries. Why he spent so much energy playing the babysitter while his friends weren't interested in him enough to inquire about his wellbeing. Dedue thought that Sylvain was a fool because only one could waste his time like so and stay close to people who couldn't even notice his pain. It was none of his business however, and so he never spoke up.

When years later they met again at the Academy, this judgment of him dug its roots even deeper as Dedue had to (reluctantly) acknowledge Sylvain's disastrous behaviour firsthand. An utter fool. One who couldn't stay put, made light of everything and attracted (or created) all kinds of problems. It irritated him. Dedue knew firsthand that, at times, life wasn't easy or fun but Sylvain took nothing seriously, not even his own brother's murder.

Despite Dimitri's best intents and even better efforts, Dedue couldn't get along with his friends. He found himself quickly fond of their other classmates, Annette, Ashe and Mercedes, but the nobles were wary of him and, in return, Dedue didn't make an effort to get close either. He didn't want to mingle with people who pushed their own issues on their friend without trying to hear his owns anyway. "Be mindful of Sylvain. It must be hard for him." they told the professor. He witnessed them delegate the aftercare to a third party, all the while being too afraid to do the aftercare themselves. The other Lions didn't know Sylvain, what to do or say that could ease his loss, but they offered their condolences nonetheless as well as a listening ear if he ever felt the need to unload.

Which he didn't. At least not to Dedue's knowing.

What Dedue saw instead of rightful grief was the same smile as the one Sylvain wore at court. The same facade as before. Dedue wondered then what was the noble trying to protect if no one but him was grieving. He was a fool who couldn't stay serious when the situation called for it the most.

In the greenhouse however, the fool was none other than Dedue. He played himself and fell right into Sylvain's game. He wanted to be left alone in his special place, his oasis of calm and tranquility. But Sylvain wouldn't let him have this peace and was nagging him with his invasive questioning. He'd thought that maybe Sylvain would shut up if he managed to surprise him enough. Dedue didn't expect him to answer the kiss and that was such a grave mistake. Once it started, once Dedue had a taste of Sylvain's tongue on his, a touch of the firm muscles under his palm, of his neck between his fingers, he couldn't find the strength to stop. Sylvain's moans became music to his ears and he wanted to hear more of them. Only when they had to separate to catch their breathe did he realize what just happened.

His first kiss went to Sylvain. A libertine. A man. And it was _pleasant_ . It suddenly dawned on him that his body craved to kiss those shiny lips again, to hold Sylvain as close to him as possible. It _terrified_ him. He pushed the redhead away and ran away, ashamed and scared of his own desires. He needed some guidance, whatever advice that could help him get rid of this stupid thumping in his chest. But first, the priority was to cool his head off.

Dedue went straight to his room, occasionally glancing back to make sure Sylvain didn't follow him. He spent at a good thirty minutes sitting on his bed, trying to calm down with the same breathing exercises he asked Mercedes to manage Dimitri's nightmares. Once the rush cleared, rationality found its way back inside his head.

Sylvain was a renowned skirt chaser and he was widely known for getting frisky with men as well. None of his relationships lasted past a week at most, surely he could dismiss what just happened as a joke and never bring it back ever again. Dedue didn't need to lose his cool over a mere accident. He didn't have to tell anyone either.

\---

His relief was immense as Sylvain didn’t talk to him the day after, nor did he allude to what happened while they ate together. Dedue did his best not to even look in his direction, fearing the memories of the “greenhouse incident” would come back flooding his mind just like they did as he’d woken up.

But flames, was it hard! Sylvain’s chirpy voice as he blabbered about his last conquest morphed into muted moans and soft gasps in Dedue’s head. The reminiscent sight of Sylvain’s lips, reddened and shiny and _alluring_ , crept before his eyes as he kept them locked on his plate. The back of his neck shivered at the phantom touch of Sylvain’s warm fingers. It took all his willpower to chase those delusions away from his mind, to refocus on the conversation even if he didn’t say a single word.

“ _Will you be the one to console me?_ ”

When Sylvain teased Dimitri, however, the image of a disheveled, panting noble, the same he could usually see during their training but sporting the same sultry, heavy-lidded gaze he had _back then_ , flashed in his mind and Dedue shot up a glare at Sylvain, as if the real thing’s stupid face could ease his torment.

As one could expect, it didn’t.

\---

Their evening ritual consisted in Dedue and Dimitri staying in the noble’s room, sipping a cup of fragrant chamomile tea whilst reviewing today’s class material. They were halfway through Saint Macuil’s treaty on strategy when Dimitri closed the book and turned toward Dedue.

“Dedue, is there something weighing on your mind? You’ve seemed absent-minded all day… Not mentioning how many times you’ve sighed.”

Of course Dimitri would notice. Sylvain said it himself, they were tied by the hips since long ago. And after so much time supporting each other, it became impossibly hard to lie to Dimitri.

“There has been something… Someone…” The prince’s eyes lit up with glee.

“Oh? Do you mind telling me more? I mean- I don’t want to intrude or anything.” Dedue smiled briefly at his friend’s fidgeting.

“It’s just…” he marked a pause, unsure about his words. “Sylvain’s behaviour has been bothering me lately. His debauchery… I worry how far he could go if left unattended.” Dimitri’s smile faltered, leaving a pensive yet somewhat sad expression on his face.

“Ah, Sylvain. It’s true his philandering might be preoccupying… But even though I keep asking him to tone it down… Somehow, I can’t get mad at him for it. I know it may sound stupid but his father’s quite the tyran, I can’t blame him for having fun while he can.”

“Before taking the Margrave’s duties...”

“Yes. He’ll straighten up once we’ve graduated, I’m sure of it. He’s just fooling around and having fun. And there’s no real harm done actually. Apart from the ladies’ handprints on his face.” the noble chuckled. As for Dedue, he stayed silent. He was thinking, turning his friend’s words around his head, pondering what the most proper reaction would be to his current situation.

“I see. Well, if you don’t have an issue with it I guess I don’t have to worry. You know him better than I do after all.” Dimitri hummed absent-mindedly, his eyes drifting away from Dedue to stare off into the distance.

Dimitri was right. Dedue didn’t have to worry. Sylvain played around a lot, took nothing seriously, didn’t care as long as he was able to fool around until he had to go back to Gautier. Therefore, Dedue was safe. And because he thought he was safe, he didn’t refuse Sylvain as much as he should have when the noble came onto him. Dedue never forgot the feeling of their lips together or the tenderness of Sylvain’s hands on him. Deep inside his heart, he knew he liked their kiss. And if Sylvain was about to fool around again, to just have fun before going back to his distant home, then Dedue might as well indulge himself and taste those lips whilst he can.

\---

They have been waltzing around each other for a month now, Dedue letting himself be kissed and kissing in return, pressing their lips together in the shadows of the monastery. Doubt seized him from time to time about the nature of their… relationship and its implications, but seeing Sylvain lick his lips and sigh with satisfaction after each kiss was enough to remind him that this was all for fun, without any consequences, and that he was right to enjoy it as much as he wanted to.

He should've seen it coming, knowing Sylvain's character. Dedue had discreetly tugged his sleeve, their signal for a quick session, but instead of pulling him to the nearest dark corner, Sylvain guided him to the noble's room, treading carefully in the wooden stairs as to not attract unwanted attention from the other students.

The bedroom was a tad larger than the commoner's, with blue velvet curtains the same shade as the Kingdom's colour hanging by the window, an equally blue carpet perfectly centered in the middle of the parquet floor. This particular shade usually felt suffocating for Dedue ever since he went to court for the first time. But at this time, it contrasted lovingly with Sylvain's vivid red hair, making it all the more beautiful.

"Your room is cleaner than I thought it would be." he took off his uniform jacket and handed it to Sylvain who neatly folded it.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." the noble snorted, getting rid of his own jacket. "C'mon big man, take a seat on the bed."

Sylvain sat down next to him, a little too close to be deemed appropriate and lifted a hand to Dedue's cheek, caressing it gently with the pad of his thumb.

"You have such beautiful eyes, you know?" Sylvain whispered and Dedue's heart skipped a beat. It was the first time he was told that. It was the first time he was called beautiful by a _Faerghan_. Dedue wanted to come up with a proper answer, an equal compliment on Sylvain's own pretty auburn eyes or his breathtaking smile or the softness of his hair. But it was all a first for Dedue and Dedue didn't know the words to express what weighed on his heart. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks. At least his face knew how to react.

"Thank you…"

The kiss began soft and chaste, initiated by Sylvain. It was their lips gently pressing against each others, Sylvain's hands at both sides of his head, his fingers stroking just behind his ears. Then they pulled away for an instant, just for Sylvain to smile and for Dedue to close his eyes before they met again with open mouths.

It became intense, as usual. Dedue's tongue moved on its own while he drowned in Sylvain's muffled moans and sighs, in Sylvain's hands gripping his hair and pushing at the back of his neck, in Sylvain's heated stare when they pulled away to catch their breath. They didn't have to worry about the danger of being seen in the confined safety of the noble's room and so their session dragged longer. Sylvain was offering and Dedue didn't want to refuse, it was simple as that.

They pulled away again, breath hot and heavy and at Dedue's surprise, Sylvain got off the bed to kneel in front of him, his hands on Dedue's knees, pushing them open and fitting himself in the space created.

"What are you-"

"Hey listen. I'm kinda hot and bothered and I want to make you feel good. I promise it'll feel nice so may I suck you?" Sylvain was already fumbling with Dedue's belt yet not breaking eye contact while he waited for his answer.

"I… You may."

The noble shot him a wide smile and focused on his task at hands. He left the belt sitting unclasped on Dedue's hips and unhooked his pants with masterful ease. The sight was too much for Dedue, he had to bring the back of his hand to his mouth to regain whatever composure he could gather. Sylvain's hand pushed Dedue's shirt up, leaving him enough space to kiss right below the navel, further down on the happy trail of white hair until he reached the bulge in Dedue's underclothes. The commoner gasped as he felt the warmth of Sylvain's mouth through the fabric. The redhead must not have much patience either because he didn't waste time before releasing Dedue's half-hard member from its clothed constriction.

"Sylvain…"

"It's alright, Dedue. Think about someone you like. I'm going to start now, okay?" Sylvain murmured sweetly, reassuringly and Dedue could only nod, a bit confused but unable to think straight with the noble's head between his thighs.

Dedue watched Sylvain kiss the tip first, then pepper a trail of light kisses along his shaft all the way down to his testicles, the redhead looked right into his eyes as he stuck his tongue out and slowly dragged it all across his length until he reached the head. Dedue had to close his eyes, the visual stimulation too intense for him if he wanted to savor Sylvain's favour to the fullest. He grunted and buried his hands in Sylvain's soft hair as he felt the same warmth he tasted before, but around him this time. The noble's tongue, slick with saliva, coiled around his member, caressing it until it grew to its full hardness. Sylvain released him with a wet pop and let out a soft, amazed gasp.

"It's beautiful…"

"Sylvain… P-please…"

"Yeah, sorry."

The warm embrace of Sylvain's mouth pulled a moan out of his throat. Perfect carnelian hair framed between dark thighs flashed behind his eyelids as he melted into pleasure. _Beautiful_. Sylvain licked and sucked and bobbed his head further and deeper until Dedue could feel the tip of his nose grazing against his crotch. His grip on Sylvain's head tightened and he barely managed to grunt a (blatantly ignored) warning before spilling in the noble's throat.

Dedue opened his eyes to find Sylvain with a spit-covered chin and semen dripping from the corners of his mouth. _Beautiful_. Their stares locked as Sylvain licked his lips, swallowed and shuddered with a moan which brought Dedue’s attention lower.

 _Goddess_.

He’s been touching himself the whole time. Dedue watched, entranced, semen trickling between the fingers of Sylvain’s closed fist. The noble got up, holding his (now open) pants with his clean hand and reached for a spare handkerchief on his desk to wipe his other hand.

“So, how was it?” he asked with a raspy voice while tucking himself and re-buttoning his pants, his back to Dedue.

“It was, ah, really nice. But you…” Sylvain turned around, now facing him with a smile, and waved his hand in a fanning motion.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m good!” the redhead stepped closer. “More importantly, do you want to go back already? I’ll escort you to your room. It’ll look like I’ve borrowed something from you, people won’t gossip that way.” he chirped.

Dedue was taken aback by the offer. He was grateful for Sylvain’s consideration when it came to discretion. He didn’t like to attract attention and the noble used probably all his philanderer ressources to secure safe spots all over the monastery in case Dedue asked for a kiss. Still, the rush in Sylvain’s voice was concerning. Was it an habit he picked up from sleeping around so much?

“Actually, I’d like to stay for a bit if it doesn’t bother you?” 

The redhead seemed surprise for a second before slipping on a smug smile.

“Aw, of course. You’re never a bother, Dedue.” He sat back next to the commoner and chuckled. “Are you perhaps the kind of man who likes to cuddle after sex?”

Dedue warped an arm around Sylvain’s shoulders and drew him closer. He noticed the surprise on the other face but decided against pointing it out.

“What if I am? Will you indulge me, Sylvain?”

It took a few seconds for the noble to answer. Maybe it was the shock of Dedue being oddly affectionate after months of thinly-veiled disdain. It would be a lie to say Dedue completely changed his opinion on Sylvain, but now that they shared a physical relationship he began to feel sympathy for the man. He still didn’t condone his behaviour at all and still deemed him a fool in many aspects, but now he didn’t find him as insufferable as he used to.

“You’re so _cute_. Well, I can’t refuse if you ask me so nicely.” Sylvain's smile was tender and contagious, and the way his eyes creased in the corner made Dedue want to kiss him again.

So he did. He kissed his hair first, basking in the fragrant fiery locks, then his forehead and laid a trail of peppered kisses all across his face until he eventually reached Sylvain's mouth and tasted it again. The noble melted in his arms, chuckled under Dedue's ministrations and opened his lips with a gasp, cupping his jaw then sliding his lance-rugged hands along Dedue's neck before setting them in the back of his hair, slightly pushing him more into the kiss. Dedue's hands roamed on Sylvain's sides, the lower of his back, pressed between his shoulder blades, closing whatever distance was still between them.

Sylvain moaned into the kiss, sending a throb between Dedue's thighs. He let himself be pushed against the bed, let Dedue lace their fingers together and slot his knee between his thighs. Dedue wanted to hear more. Sylvain's voice was beautiful when he wasn't spouting idiocies and as it echoed through the room, Dedue found himself longing to hear what all his other conquests have heard before him.

They broke the kiss, catching their breath and Dedue admiring the disheveled look on Sylvain's face. The noble smiled again as he stared right into his eyes.

"You know what happens next, right?" he whispered.

Dedue nodded once.

"Do you want to?" Sylvain asked and he swallowed the knot in his throat.

"I do. But I don't have-" He was shushed with a finger on his mouth, the same as that time at the training grounds.

"I'll guide you, it's okay. Take your pants off."

Dedue nodded and got off the bed, following Sylvain's order. He went even further and stripped off his shirt, only leaving on his underwear, and crawled back onto the bed, hovering above the redhead who got rid off his own pants in the meantime and was only left wearing his top. It was a shame, he wanted to see Sylvain's body, but he also didn't want to appear greedy by asking him to remove it. The noble reached for his nightstand and picked a vial from the drawer, then settled on his elbows to face Dedue.

"It's almond oil, directly imported from Dagda. With that it'll be easier to fit you inside of me." he explained with a wink. "Do you want to loosen me?" he added, shooting Dedue a sultry look.

"... Yes please. Tell me how."

"Give me your hand then."

Sylvain coated Dedue's middle finger in oil and guided his hand between his legs, right below his perineum.

"First you spread some oil there, and circle around the rim- _ngh_ , yeah, like that. Do it slow but with intent- _ah,_ you want to loosen the muscle, _ah_."

Dedue was focused on his task, his gaze fixed on the tip of his fingers, but his ears feasted on the gasps and quivering moans he elicited himself out of the noble. He was the one behind Sylvain's pleasure right now, and the pride he felt deep in his chest made him feel brazen enough to tease the hole itself with the pad of his finger.

" _Mmmmmh_ , _Dedue_ …" He teased further into him and was surprised by how easily the redhead swallowed his finger.

Sylvain was panting as Dedue pushed as deep as his insides would allow, stopping at the second knuckle before ever so slowly taking it out, then back inside again.

"Your finger… It's so thick…" Sylvain moaned, his hands gripping tight on Dedue's shoulders.

He took his finger out and added some oil for good measure before teasing the rim again with two fingers.

" _Ngh_ , you're getting cocky now, aren't you?"

"What of it?" Dedue grinned as he tormented Sylvain's hole with his tantalizing touch.

"Not bad for a virgin, I'd say- _AH!_ " He worked the tip of both fingers past the tight ring of muscles, moving them around as to loosen it some more. Sylvain was moaning his name now, relaxing his body and welcoming Dedue's foreign presence deeper inside of him, his member leaking onto the white dressing shirt. He should've taken it off while he had the occasion, Dedue refused to let him go now, coaxing more sounds from his throat as he tenderly caressed the redhead's inside.

"Dedue, please… I- I'm ready now so… I want you, please…" the noble struggled to say, his voice hitched on the last word as Dedue pulled his fingers out. He reached for the vial and poured a good amount of oil in the palm of his hand, enough to thoroughly lube himself, and adjusted his position between Sylvain's legs as to align his length with Sylvain's entrance.

"Like this?"

"Yeah, give it to me, sweetheart."

Only a strangled moan escaped the redhead's lips as Dedue pushed forward, slowly sheathing himself inside of him. The pressure was amazing. Sylvain must've been feeling it too because he was fisting the bed sheet, his head thrown back, shivering.

"Are you alright?" he inquired, slightly worried. He didn't think of himself as particularly well-endowed, but the people of Fódlan were by average shorter than the people of Duscur, of course he would be big for a Faerghan. But Sylvain looked back at him with a trembling smile.

"I'm good, hell, I'm perfect!" He gently caressed his own lower abdomen. "You fill me up so nicely there. I feel like I could cum just like that."

Dedue lost himself. If just being inside of him could bring Sylvain to the edge, then he could make him fall apart oh so easily. No wonder he was so popular if people knew he was so sensitive, if they knew what beautiful melody Sylvain was singing as Dedue pulled out and then pushed back into the deepest he could reach. If they knew the sight of Sylvain, panting below him, his eyes flickering between his face and the part where they were connected, his freckled and flushed cheeks, his gaping mouth, gasping for air and letting out the sweetest sounds Dedue has ever heard.

He sped up his pace, leaning forward, lacing his hands with Sylvain's and using them as leverage as he clumsily slammed into the noble. Sylvain was struggling to talk, but from what Dedue understood of his blabbering, he was getting closer and closer to release. He straightened his back and caught Sylvain's hips with his hands, using his grip to move him up and down his member.

He thrusted hard into him once, twice, and Sylvain came untouched on his shirt, tightening around Dedue who followed suit, spending with a groan for the second time inside of Sylvain. They both basked in the afterglow, panting, Dedue stroking Sylvain's hips, his behind, his sculpted thighs, soothing Sylvain's overstimulated nerves with the palm of his hands. He pulled out a few moments later, careful as to not unceremoniously drop Sylvain's hips on the bed. Dedue hovered above Sylvain and kissed his reddened cheeks with tenderness.

"Are you alright?" he asked yet again, with less worry this time and more pride to have rendered the infamous Sylvain Gautier speechless.

"Yeah… Seiros' tits, that was so good…"

Dedue let out a soft chuckle and got off the bed to put his clothes back on. Once he had recovered, Sylvain dragged himself to the dresser and got rid of the stained shirt he used to wipe the semen trickling down his thigh, then change into a more comfortable linen blouse paired with black trousers. Dedue was staring at his back and even from there he could say that Sylvain was beautiful with his tousled hair and the curve of his waist. Dedue was staring like one would stargaze, mesmerized by the infinity of the sky above, except all he wanted to count weren't the stars themselves but the freckles on Sylvain's body.

"Let me escort you back to your room." Sylvain pulled him out of his daydreaming with a smile, small but sincere and Dedue could only nod with a hum.

They ambled back to the commoners dorms in silence, Sylvain leading the way. Dedue thought they ought to have a talk after what just happened but then again, Sylvain was the experienced one, he most certainly did the same thing with all of his other conquests, he knew what he was doing. When they reached the room, the sun was starting to set, the students were finishing their daily chores and started heading back to the dorms. It would soon be time for dinner.

"Here we are! I'm going to hit the bathhouse first while no one's there so don't worry if you don't see me in the dining hall later." Sylvain said with his arms up behind his head, striking the nonchalant posture he was known for.

Dedue had just opened the door to his room and somehow, this felt too soon to part ways. But he guessed Sylvain was right even though the smile plastered on his face felt wrong. Dedue managed to catch his wrist before he left, turning Sylvain's attention on him.

The warm glow of the sun embraced his figure to the perfection, igniting the flame of his hair, and softening his features. It struck Dedue then. Sylvain wasn't just beautiful. He was ravishingly stunning. And Dedue craved to hold him again.

"I'd like to do it again sometimes… If you want to as well…"

Sylvain's mask slipped off, revealing a radiant smile, brighter than the setting sun.

"Sure!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> As usual you can find me on Twitter @GaikotsuRamen, I make polls there to decide on some fic ideas. You're more than welcome to come scream about syldue with me!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @GaikotsuRamen  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Edit : adjusted some formating and fixed a typo!


End file.
